marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Extremis
'''Extremis' is a virus which allows the human body to instantly regenerate damaged tissue, including the immediate regrowth of severed limbs; it was created by Maya Hansen and Aldrich Killian. Creation Extremis was created by Maya Hansen in 1999, with Tony Stark providing additional aid through a formula he deduced to help reduce the volatility while intoxicated. Maya and Aldrich Killian upgraded it thanks to Advanced Idea Mechanics providing funding for it to begin experimental testing. A.I.M. recruited amputees and other disabled people as test subjects, most notably the victims of military ops. Extremis cured their disabilities after which they were convinced to work for A.I.M. as assassins and soldiers. Near the end most if not all of the Extremis Soldiers were killed by the combined forces of Tony Stark, James Rhodes, and J.A.R.V.I.S..Iron Man 3 Extremis is also used as the main component of the serum, designated by the clandestine organization Centipede, that combined it with Gamma Radiation, a variation of the Super Soldier Serum and technology from the Chitauri for injection, in an effort to create their own super soldiers.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot The Extremis component was stabilized when Centipede recruited Chan Ho Yin. Before his death, they were able drain some of his blood from him. Users *Aldrich Killian *Extremis Soldiers **Eric Savin **Ellen Brandt **Sweat Shop Agent *Jack Taggert *Chad Davis *David Samuels *Drew Grey *Pepper Potts (unwillingly and stabilised) *Michael Peterson (through Centipede) *Chan Ho Yin (through Centipede) *Brian Hayward (through Centipede) *John Garrett (through Centipede) Abilities After Extremis is injected into the user's body, it enhances the user's physiology by rewriting their DNA. If the user's body chooses to accept it, the user will gain regenerative healing, making them able to heal all wounds, including previously amputated limbs or even psychological damage. When regenerating body parts, the wounds take on the appearance of burning ashes while growing back the lost body part, in a matter of minutes, and cooling into regular skin, flesh, and bone. Extremis also enhances physical performance granting superhuman strength, reflexes, and endurance. Additionally, normal Extremis users gain the ability to generate extreme amounts of heat through a complex metabolic process, generating heat from their bodies up to several thousand degrees Celsius. Extremis users are able to consciously control the amount of heat expelled from their body, causing the area of their body generating heat to glow intensely. Trained Extremis users can focus and conduct heat through a single area of their body such as their arms or hands, and even emit fire from their mouths. Certain users also demonstrated the ability to conduct heat through other objects through physical contact, most often through large metal structures to cause them to weaken and begin to melt. Through a combination of superhuman strength and a focus of extreme heat conduction through their arms and hands, Extremis users can strike through and destroy a majority of metal structures on contact. Due to this they are able to overpower the metal alloys that are used in most Iron Man armors, easily destroying many of the suits in combat. Weaknesses Extremis personnel can be easily recognized through thermal imaging as they have a much higher heat signature. They can also be identified as their pupils glow when using their powers. Extremis does not make its users entirely invincible, as wounds like a unibeam shot through the chest will be lethal, destroying the victim's heart and therefore cutting off blood flow to the brain. When the body is regenerating, it is fragile and can be destroyed with a repulsor shot. The main weakness of Extremis is the possibility that its user’s body will reject the serum upon initial injection, or that the serum may become unstable within the user if they fail to regulate their usage of it properly. If either of these events happens, it will cause the metabolic process that causes the user to generate heat to overload, causing the user’s body to explode. The resulting explosion is an excess of 3,000°C and completely incinerates the Extremis user’s body, along with anything within a certain proximity of the explosion. Due to this, Advanced Idea Mechanics had to fake several terrorists’ attacks on United States' soil to cover up the explosions caused by Extremis test subjects. References External Links * * Category:Items Category:Iron Man 3 Items Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Items Category:A.I.M. Category:Centipede Project